


Perfecto

by LexSnape



Series: Los ojos de la muerte [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, PrinceBlack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: —Eres simplemente perfecto… —le susurró el mayor en el oído.





	Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un pequeño SpinOff o una escena extra que nunca incluí en los capítulos de "Los ojos de la muerte", así que espero que les guste.
> 
> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras" del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra Jaque.
> 
> Historia Beteada por G. Mauvaise.

**_Perfecto._ **

Severus tomó a un muy irritado Regulus del brazo, ayudándolo a meterse en la enorme tina de mármol blanco. Luego, se deslizó detrás de él, sus piernas a cada lado y sus brazos rodeándolo por el abultado abdomen. Regulus hizo una mueca y empujó las manos del hombre lejos de él.

—No me gusta que me toques cuando estoy así de gordo…

Severus contuvo un suspiro y, con suavidad, colocó sus manos en las caderas del menor y sus labios se posaron en la sensual nuca descubierta frente a él. Dejó besos suaves, apenas siendo unas leves caricias por un par de minutos hasta que toda la tensión abandonó el delicado cuerpo en sus brazos.

Cuando Regulus dejó que su cuerpo descansara con comodidad contra el pecho de Severus, ambos estaban duros y el joven Black más que feliz de sentir las manos de Severus deslizándose poco a poco hacia adelante, una mano acariciando su muy redondo vientre de cinco meses, la otra subiendo y bajando por su miembro, dando suaves apretones y volviéndolo loco de a poco.

—Eres simplemente perfecto… —le susurró el mayor en el oído, haciéndolo estremecer y casi correrse en ese momento. La voz de Severus podía hacer cosas increíbles en él— Este bebé es nuestro, tú eres mío Regulus…

—Sev… —sollozó, empujando su trasero contra el pene del hombre detrás de él— Dentro… Mételo… —suplicó sin importarle nada.

Severus ni se molestó en contestar, simplemente lo tomó de la cadera y, con mucho cuidado, lo ayudó a girarse hasta poder colocarlo a horcajadas sobre él. No lo preparó, simplemente dejó que Regulus lo tomara en una mano y lo sostuviera mientras caía poco a poco. Estaba apretado y caliente. Simplemente Severus no podía imaginarse nada más hermosos que Regulus justo como estaba en ese momento: sonrojado por el agua caliente y el deseo, con los cabellos pegados en la frente y los labios abiertos mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de placer con los ojos entrecerrados.

Empujó sus caderas con fuerza, buscando el lugar correcto, el lugar perfecto para golpear, y cuando Regulus soltó un gritó sorprendido y lleno de placer buscó dar de nuevo. Dio en el blanco una y otra vez, hasta que el menor lo apretó con fuerza en medio de su orgasmo, Regulus corriéndose en el agua, Severus llenándolo con su semen.

Cuando el cuerpo de Regulus se dejó caer sobre él, totalmente agotado, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño inconveniente con el embarazo… después de todo, el cuerpo de Regulus no podía estar totalmente cerca de él, tocándose por todos lados, disfrutando de estar totalmente cerca el uno del otro. Sin duda alguna el chico Black había jugado bien y le había hecho un jaque mate. Severus, en esos momentos, era incapaz de imaginar su vida sin él, y mucho menos sin el pequeño monstruo que saldría de él en solo un par de meses más.


End file.
